1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a call switching service. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method, system and mobile device for performing a call switching service without any disconnection of an ongoing call.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advancements in electrical technologies, mobile devices are becoming increasingly popular. Typically, a mobile device not only provides a voice call service using a mobile communication network, but also offer one or more of a video call service, a data transmission service, and any other various additional services, thus evolving into a multimedia communication device.
Meanwhile, there have been recent efforts to enable various electronic devices, other than traditional communication equipment, to operate as data communication equipment by assigning a specific address structure, e.g., an Internet Protocol (IP) address, to them. Therefore, based on the specific address structure, such electronic devices come to offer a voice call service, a video call service, and various data transmission services through a communication network.
However, if a user who uses a voice or video call service through a mobile device desires to use it continuously through data communication equipment, the user may suffer inconvenience by having to stop a current call and then reconnect for a new call using data communication equipment. Accordingly, there is a need for a new approach to call switching between a mobile device and data communication equipment.